


Allen's Soulmark is a Strange Thing

by Lunatic_Shipper



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen isn't really here btw, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But he's here in spirit, It's a soulmate idea I had that I kinda wanna expand at some point, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This whole thing is FILLED with spoilers, We Die Like Men, also, like it's pretty much just all spoilers outside of the shippy bits, so you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Shipper/pseuds/Lunatic_Shipper
Summary: Lavi's Soulmate Mark was removed when he started his training. But he remembers what it looks like and he's pretty sure, that Allen is his match
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Allen's Soulmark is a Strange Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda just cuts off but I might expand it in to an actual story at some point. 
> 
> But apart from the cut off what's here is actually pretty okay I think

Noah's don't have Soulmates. Humans however, do. It's weird fact, what with the Noah claiming to be the first humans pretty much. But none of the Noah have Soulmates. That body of that traitorous 14th shouldn't have a Soulmate either. But Road is sure she saw a mark on Allen's collarbone. 

Allen Walker does indeed have a Soulmate. He has the mark to prove it. A small clown mask on his collarbone. The same clown mask as his innocence. With the feathers and everything. But Allen doesn't know who his Soulmate is. Despite knowing who he'd _like_ it to be. Even though it never _could_ be. 

Lavi does have a Soulmate, he's sat right next to him. But Lavi has no Soulmate mark. To prevent Bookmen from going to find their Soulmates, their marks are removed at birth. The place where his mark sat when he was four, now holds a burn mark. He supposes it's a rather cruel way of removing the mark, but they only ever do it enough to remove or hide the mark. Not enough to cause real pain once the mark is gone. But Lavi knows who his Soulmate is none the less. After all, a mark as strange as his, is difficult to forget. Even for someone who isn't a Bookman. (Bookman in training but whatever.)

Bookman isn't blind to Lavi's interactions with Allen. He also knows that Lavi remembers what his Soulmark was, as does he. Having seen Allen's mark, he's worried that Lavi will start abandoning his Bookman duties. So whenever Allen is around, he sends Lavi his best disapproving glare, which is pretty damn effective. After all, the bookmen are on the side of history. A fact that Lavi doesn't seem capable of grasping. Especially when the topic of Allen comes up. Bookman has told Lavi many many times, to not get involved with the younger teen anymore than he already is. But of course, Lavi doesn't listen. And Allen is revealed to be a Noah. Lavi spends 3 days holed up in his room because he's not allowed to see Allen. The old man wants to lecture him, but doesn't want to end up on the wrong side of Lavi's hammer. Which is likely to be the outcome if he enters his   
room right now. 

Allen Walker's Soulmark is still visible when the Noah makes himself known. The clown mask on his shoulder a stark black against his pale skin. Lavi stares at it for a few seconds. He had only caught glimpses of Allen's mark before, which forced him to only _hope_ that Allen is his Soulmate. But now the Soulmark is on display for all to see. And for the first time, Lavi doesn't have to hope. He has poof, right in front of his eyes that Allen is his Soulmate. But he's not Allen Walker right now. He's Nea, the 14th Noah. The traitor, the musician. 

The world stays silent as Nea walks towards Lavi. No one dares breath, not even Bookman, and especially not Lavi. As Nea stops in front of him he glances down at the mask on his skin. Before looking back up at Lavi. The teen wishes he could say that the dead eyed stare looks out of place on Allen's face. But Lavi knows the younger(?) well enough to know that his happiness is partly a mask. The Bookman takes a deep breath as Nea crouches down in front of Lavi. "You're that 'Lavi' brat right? The one that the brat inside my head is warning me not to kill? This bodies Soulmate?" Lavi intakes a breath at the new information. 

'Allen is still aware wherever he is?'   
'Allen is threatening the Noah? Over me?  
'Does Allen know I'm his Soulmate?'

The Noah laughs slightly, too reminiscent of the one Allen has when he gambles. "No this body doesn't know that you're his Soulmate. But I do. While the Noah may not _have_ Soulmates, we can spot Soulmates when they're in front of us. Everyone else's signs here are far away, but yours is right in front of me, so there was only one conclusion I could draw." Nea reaches out with Allen's left hand, his innocence. Placing a finger underneath Lavi's chin. "I won't hurt you Bookman. I don't want to find out what that brat will do to my body if I do try anything to hurt you. 


End file.
